A Strange Night
by Little-Silver-Sparrow
Summary: This is slash! If you don't like, don't read. Severus didn't think his night would be different walking down the corridor but it turned out to be anything but.  My first attempt at slash, so please be kind


Disclaimer: The characters and settings in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. I just have odd daydreams about them.

Warning: This story is slash, and has a lemon. If you don't like, don't read. (Though constructive criticism is always welcome.)

**A Strange Night:**

"Oh, _Severus…,_" the deep sing-song voice echoed across the abandoned corridor. Severus Snape froze where he stood. He recognized that voice from six long years of bullying. He heard footsteps approaching behind him. He looked over his shoulder only to see nothing there.

Severus lurched down the corridor towards the Slytherin Common Room doorway. The footsteps behind him picked up speed. Severus was soon full out running and his tormentor-to-be was right behind him.

_Well, _a little voice in the back of Severus's head said, _he and his friends haven't actually pranked you since spring last year for some reason. _Severus quickly told that voice to shut up and kept running. Potter had probably just stopped pranking him to impress Lily and made his friends stop as well. Still, he doubted anything James Potter wanted with him in a dark empty corridor after curfew would be good for him.

Severus's heavy book bag banged against his leg with every step he ran and he was half-convince he'd have a bruise there in the morning. _If I live to see the morning…_He knew he wouldn't make it to the Common Room before Potter caught up with him so Severus did the only thing his panicked mind could come up with: he ran into the first empty classroom he saw in the hopes of locking the door behind him. Unfortunately, he had overestimated the distance between Potter and himself and had forgotten that Potter was a seventeen-year-old wizard like himself and was perfectly capable of an _Alohamora. _

As soon as Severus had backed away from the door it swung open to an empty hallway—for two seconds. With the sound of rustling fabric James Potter and the bane of Severus's existence appeared in the doorway. Severus pulled out his wand but it was wretched out of his hand by a quick _Expeliarmus._ Potter grinned, a predatory gleam in his eye.

Severus's back hit a wall. Great, he'd backed himself into a corner without even realizing it. Potter was less than a meter away now and kept coming closer. Severus had to consciously keep himself from trembling. So he did what he always did when he felt threatened: he narrowed his eyes into the nastiest glare he could manage and hissed out, "Give me back my wand Potter."

Potter just kept grinning at him and shook his head. He strode smoothly up to Severus and put both of his hands firmly on the wall on either side of Severus's head. Potter's eyes had an odd gleam to them now—the predatory bit was still there, but there was something else as well—and one of his hands moved to cup Severus's cheek.

Severus's eyes widened and Potter moved his face the closest to Severus's it had ever been.

Severus was sure his eyes would pop out of his head when Potter's lips met his. They were smooth and warm, and not anything like a hated enemy's lips are supposed to feel like. A tongue pressed against the seam of Severus's lips. Severus's lips didn't budge, partly because he was frozen with shock and partly because it was _James Bloody Potter _kissing him.

Potter growled low in his throat before forcing his tongue into Severus's mouth. Severus started to weakly push against Potter's chest. The Gryffindor's tongue just continued to map out the back of the Slytherin's throat. Almost against his will, Severus's stopped pushing James and his lips started moving with James's on their own accord. Soon Severus was fully participating in James's assault and he was pulling the taller boy closer.

James's hand that had been cupping Severus's cheek starting to comb through his hair and the other hand slip down the wall until it rested on the other's hip. The Gryffindor made a content noise in the back of his throat as the hand on Severus's hip crept across to the growing bulge in the Slytherin's trousers. The shorter boy whimpered as James started to stroke him through his pants.

James broke their kiss and both gasped for air. James soon latched onto Severus's neck and started sucking. The hand had had been buried in dark hair slipped down to join its brother at Severus's pants and began to undo the belt and pull down the zip. Severus was panting as his hands joined James's in their efforts to pull down his trousers. Severus's robe and shirt came off next, even his shoes and socks, James sucking on his neck the whole time.

Once Severus was in nothing but his boxers he started tugging on James's clothes until he got the message, and then James was completely naked. Severus fought not to stare at the hard cock, but it was a losing battle. James stopped sucking on his long enough to grin at him. Severus felt his face flush more than it already was and he bit his lip.

James grinned even wider as he lowered his head to suck on one of Severus's nipples. The other boy couldn't hold in a moan as he clutched James's shoulders. Severus felt James slip one of his hands into Severus's boxers to seek out is most private entrance. One finger circled it and James quit sucking on Severus long enough to mumble a spell so his now-slick finger could enter.

Severus gasped at the strange feeling. James's finger reached in as far as it would go before retreating only to enter again. James switched to sucking on the other nipple and Severus was pushing back against the finger before he knew what he was doing. One finger soon turned into two, and then three. The next thing Severus knew, he had one leg wrapped around James's waist, panting deeply, as the three fingers pumped in and out of him furiously. He knew he shouldn't want this, that he should be hexing James within an inch of his life, but for the life of him he couldn't stop himself from begging James for more.

James kissed Severus again—a clash of tongues that Severus didn't hesitate to respond to—as he lowered then on the ground. He grabbed one their trousers and rolled it up with one hand, as the other was occupied at the moment, to act as a pillow for Severus.

Severus whimpered as he felt those glorious fingers leave him but they were soon replaced by something much bigger. James had wrapped his other leg to join the first around his waist and Severus's arms circled James's neck. He bit James's shoulder to keep himself from crying out as James's cock slid into him. It hurt. It hurt much more than he thought it would.

James hiss above him. "Severus…Oh Severus, you're so _tight._"

Severus just tried not to let out the pained noise that was clawing at his throat.

James started slow, giving Severus time to adjust to the strange feeling of having something so large inside of him. But he quickened the pace soon and Severus was moaning and breathing out incoherent words. James was murmuring Latin words over and over in a chant. Severus thought that was odd—not that he had anything to compare what one normally says when having sex to—but as long as James kept doing _this_—this wonderful feeling that he had never felt before and he just wanted _more_, and _harder, _and _deeper!_

Severus repeated James's name like a mantra and he was too far gone to even care. James kept chanting in Latin as his pace became fevered and Severus lost the ability to speak entirely. A subtle glow had encompassed them and it grew brighter with every word from James's lips. A hand snaked down around Severus's cock and began to pump along in time with James's thrusts.

Then James hit a spot deep inside Severus that he didn't even know was there and he _screamed _and it was too much as he exploded in James's fist. Apparently it was too much for James as well as he came inside of Severus and the glow around them brightened to an almost blinding degree.

James collapsed on top of Severus and cradled his flushed face with both hands. He kissed Severus's forehead, both his eyes, and finally his lips. Then he lifted Severus's left hand and kissed the silver band around on his ring finger that Severus was sure wasn't there before, but he quickly forgot it when James went back to kissing all over his face and he sighed.

James's hand dug around the piles of clothes a short distance to the right until he pulled out his wand and conjured a think warm blanket for them along with a large feather pillow to replace the rolled up trousers under Severus's head. James stayed inside Severus the entire time and both boys fell asleep in each other's arms. Severus didn't notice that the blanket was embroidered with the Potter crest, or that James was now wearing an identical ring to the one he couldn't remember putting on.

The next morning came all too soon in Severus and James' minds. But the alarm Severus had charmed to go off at six in the morning, every morning, no matter where he was—he had fallen asleep in the library during a too-late study session too many times to not make the alarm seek him out—went off as loud and annoying as usual. His eyes fluttered open and widened to the size of saucers at seeing James Potter sleeping on top of him. James groaned above him and bleary hazel eyes met astonished black.

Potter grinned at him, "Good morning Sevvy." Severus tried to scramble up away from Potter, but that proved to be problematic as James was still inside him and on top of him besides. "Hey, calm down. I know you're sore and you're probably a little cold from sleeping on the floor all night."

"Don't bloody tell me to calm down Potter—,"

"James."

"What? I've called you Potter for as long as I've known you. Why the bloody fuck are we naked!"

James seemed to pout. "Well, seeing as we're—look, you'll probably want to relax before I tell you that, but you should get used to calling me James or else it's going to get confusing. And I've never heard say 'bloody' or 'fuck' before. I wasn't even sure you knew those words. As to why we're naked, well, last night was amazing…"

"Fuck off Potter—,"

"_James._"

"Fine, fuck off, _James_. And what do you mean—oh gods. We did _that? _But why would I—you did something didn't you?"

"Severus…," James's arms were on the floor on either side of Severus's head—the position was annoyingly familiar—and he rested his forehead against Severus's. "Look at your left hand, Severus."

Looking at James uneasily, Severus did as he was told…And nearly had a heart attack. "Why am I wearing a wedding band James!" he all but shrieked.

James smiled at him. "Because, dear husband of mine, we're married." He waved his own left hand in Severus's face for show.

_No. No, no, no, no! _Severus thought. _How did I get married to James Potter!_ Then he remembered James chanting as he plunged in and out of him.

"Severus?" James asked, "Honey, I think you're panicking. Take deep breaths and I'll explain everything."

"Don't call me honey!" Severus didn't know why that mattered to him at the moment. He was _married… _"And I'm not panicking; I'm having a bloody heart attack!"

"Okay. Well, you know how I stopped pranking you last spring? It's because I turned sixteen in March. A part of the Potter family magics is to have a dream of the person you're meant to be with on your sixteenth birthday."

"And you just happened to dream of me Potter?" Severus sneered.

"Yes, I did Severus. Do be quiet so I can finish. At first I planned to date you, y'know, take it slow. But then I found out that you were planning on joining the Dark Lord when you graduate." James glared at Severus. "You really scared me when I found that out, you know. You have no idea how many times I almost approached you or how many times I wanted to snatch you away from Avery and the rest of them. Besides I doubt you'd believe me if I just told you, so I decided to do the bonding ritual to keep you safe. I figured you would be less likely to join if you were married to large Light family."

Severus stared at him for a long time. "You took my virginity and married me to keep me from joining the Death Eaters?"

"The fact that you're especially my soul mate helped."

"You're an idiot James." James grinned at him and tenderly kissed him on the lips. Severus gasped as he felt James stiffen inside him. "Class!" he suddenly shouted, "We have to get to class!" James sighed but nodded.

James pulled out of Severus and vanished the blanket and feather pillow to his trunk in the Gryffindor Dorm. He and Severus dressed in their clothes from last night. "We should hurry unless you want to go to class in dirty clothes." Severus nodded and picked up his wand. They both had Potions but they split up it the corridor to return to their respective dorms in order to shower and get into clean clothes. James smiled the whole way while Severus unsuccessfully fought to walk normally.

Slughorn looked like he was about to question them when James partnered with Severus, but then he saw the matching rings and, though his eyes bulged to comical proportions, he didn't comment. Severus felt his cheeks heat up every time he and James brushed together and refused to meet the older boy's eyes.

When Potions ended Severus practically sprinted to the library to research marriage bonds and family magics while James trotted after him smiling the whole way.

It took James longer than he'd thought to find Severus in the library. He was surrounded by large teetering piles of thick text books and dusty tomes and was writing notes with abandon. James sat down next him but the other boy didn't seem to notice. James held Severus's hand and pulled out one of his own books to start his Transfiguration essay. "James?" Severus croaked. James looked over, concerned, to see Severus had gone pale with his obsidian eyes locked on the small print before him.

"Severus? What's the matter?" Instead of answering, Severus moved the book he had been reading in front of James and pointed to a passage. The more James read the higher his eyebrows went. "I see."

"You see?" Severus asked, "I can get pregnant and all you have to say is you see?"

"I already knew so it's kinda hard to work up an appropriate amount of shock for you darling."

The next night saw Severus in detention for hexing James into hanging upside down from the ceiling. And James Potter would be waiting for him went it ended.


End file.
